Una Nueva Realidad
thumbUna Nueva Realidad es una canción de Phineas y Ferb La Película: A Través de la 2da Dimensión Letras Español Latino Si no es hospitalario Vete del pueblo ya No puedes ser educado, y decir. Coro: '¡Espero verte otra vez! No hay obligaciones No te debes quedar Busca mas situaciones que vivir '''Coro: '¡Espero verte otra vez! No hay tiempo que perder Siendo un sentimental ¡Ya sal de ahí y busca una nueva realidad! '''Coro: Debes buscarte ya Una nueva realidad Una parte de dualidad Otra dimencionalidad ¡si! 'Coro: '¡Espero verte otra vez! Puede ser apropiado, detenerse a almorzar, si lo haces vuelve por acá... 'Coro: '¡Espero verte otra vez! Si atravesas dimensiones, hay un riesgo verás, pero ayuda al que podamos cantar, cantemos sobre esto... Una nueva realidad Una nueva realidad Una nueva realidad 'Coro: '¡Espero verte otra vez! Una nueva realidad Una nueva realidad Una-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na 'Coro: '¡Espero verte otra vez! Lyrics in English (Letra en Ingles) If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah (yeah !) I guess I'll see you around Well sometimes it's appropriate to stop for a snack If you do then I hope you get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality (Se repite la Palabra Brand muchas veces) I guess I'll see you around Version Demo If there's no hospitality Just get outa town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah Well sometimes it's appropriate to stop for a snack If you do then I hope you get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around Castellano thumb|left|275px|Versión Castellano Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 2da Dimensión Categoría:Canciones de Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 2da Dimensión Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Roberto Velázquez Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Robbie Wyckoff Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Christian Escudero Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela